Lifeforms of the Tremor
After the Tremor, numerous mysterious lifeforms began to spread and eventually conquer almost all of the habitable surface on Earth. They first appeared in Tremor. Plants After the Tremor, several plant-like living things began to flourish around the Yellow and Red Zones. * Zen Flower: The Zen Flowers are small flowers that lives around some of the Blue Zones and many Yellow Zones. These flowers comes in many sizes but the could never grow beyond 1 meter, except for those at some Yellow and Red Zones. The flowers are bright red and glow in the dark. ** Giant Zen Flower: The Giant Zen Flowers only exists on several Yellow Zones and many Red Zones. They can grow from 2 meters tall to 150 meters tall. These parasitic plants unleashes Zenzium spores every 10 hours and take root on skyscrapers on many countries. * Zen Tree: The Zen Trees are trees that covers the Yellow Zones and some Red Zones. These trees can grow to 4 meters tall and is slightly radioactive. However, these trees naturally produces Zenzium and it is common to see towns with a Zen Tree garden. A Zen Tree can live up to 10 years and when they die, they burn away and beneath the ashes, a small Zen Tree will take its place. Animals After the Tremor, many animals were spotted with visible signs of Zenzium mutation. Not all animals are mutated as many herbivores are not heavily affected by Zenzium. * Zen Badger: Zen Badgers are mutated Honey Badgers that roams the Yellow Zones. These badgers have increased strength and endurance as well as larger claws. The Zen Badgers are incredibly tough to kill and they are naturally predators of the Zen Scorpions. * Zen Beetle: There are many kinds of Zen Beetles around the Blue and Yellow Zones. The only common similarity they have is that they are covered by a thick exoskeleton and they constantly leave trails of liquid Zenzium. ** Zenzium Rhinoceros: The second most common breed of Zen Beetles that appears all over the world. They are red and green in color and their thick and large horns can pierce through several layers of wood with ease. ** Zenzium Scarab: A rare breed of Zen Beetles only seen in the African Yellow Zones. They are gold and green in color and many are known to have wings. ** Zenzium Stag Beetle: The most common breed of Zen Beetles that appears all over the world. They are blue and green in color and their large horns can cut through wood with ease. ** Zen Volkswagen: A rare hybrid between a Zen Beetle and a car. The Zen Volkswagen Beetles are beetles that are so large that they can barely move, thus taking over wrecks of cars to travel quickly. These large beetles has removed their natural exoskeleton in favor of their car's body. * Zen Crow: Zen Crows are mutated crows that roams the Blue, Yellow, and Red Zones. A flock of crows usually scavenge for dead bodies at night. A flock of crows are led by the largest crow in the group or by a raven or vulture. * Zen Lobster: Zen Lobsters are mutated lobsters that survived the Tremor yet are somehow not radioactive. The Zen Lobsters have larger pincers with the a smaller body and a second tail. The Zen Lobsters are incredibly healthy and farming Zen Lobsters are not uncommon. The price of a kilogram of Zen Lobsters in PT Earth 2030 is around 40-100 dollars (in PT Earth standards, 2-6 months working as a farmer) * Zen Roach: Zen Roaches are cockroaches that are abudant across all the zones of PT Earth. They are around the size of a rabbit and are usually a prey for the Zen Scorpions. * Zen Scorpion: The Zen Scorpions are mutated scorpions that roams the Yellow Zones and Red Zones. They are roughly the size of a pig and are armored on the front. They are the natural predators of the Zen Roaches but they are they prey of the Zen Badgers. ** Hell Scorpion: A rare breed of Zen Scorpions that can spit flammable acids. The Hell Scorpions are known for their distinctive dagger shaped tail, a yellow-black exoskeleton, and a skull-like head. * Zen Wolf: The Zen Wolves are mutated wolves that roams in packs around the Blue and Yellow Zones. They hunt for livestocks or other herbivores such as deers and mooses. There are many cases of domesticated wolves being used as companions for adventurers, the most famous of which is Dogmeat, who became the loyal partner of his legendary master, the Fault Dweller. Aliens Aliens usually refers to a mysterious living thing that comes from outer space. However, the term 'alien' is used by the Initiative as the description for various strange lifeforms that emerged from the Tremor. * Disc: Discs are strange floating creatures that resembles the classic alien saucer. They are mostly passive and will only attack when provoked. Discs are covered by thick layers of shell possibly made out of Zenzium and they can fire heated plasma from their 'mouth'. Discs are mostly seen on Red Zones, although sightings of Discs in the Yellow and Blue Zones are uncommon. * Equators: Equators are strange paper-like creatures that constantly emits EMPs when they flap their 'wings'. They never attack humans although their presence alone is enough to be deemed a threat by many settlements that heavily relies on electricity. Fortunately they are easy to kill and their movement patterns are predictable enough that even a well shot eraser can easily kill them. * Hexapods: Hexapods are spider-like creatures that roams the Yellow and Red Zones. These six-legged stilt walkers feeds on Zenzium spores spewed from Giant Zen Flowers. Reports of Hexapods reaching Blue Zones are uncommon as they usually go to Blue Zones during winter for hibernation. * Trilobites: The Trilobites are insect-like creatures with a hard shell covering their upper body. The trilobites are one of the first Zenzium lifeform spotted and their numbers slowly grows over time. Trilobite nests are located in Yellow Zones and trilobite eggs are nutritious when cooked correctly, although expect some heavy resistance when facing adult trilobites, as their razor sharp scythes may make you think twice about your decisions. * Viscerals: Viscerals are blobs or slimes of some sort that roams the Red Zones and sometimes the Yellow Zones. Not much can be explained about this creature other than the fact that it swallows anything in front of it. While bullets and lasers won't work against it, high frequency sounds such as loudhailers or sonic weapons are effective in destroying them. Monsters Unlike the aliens, 'monsters' are used by the Initiative to describe a large being with the ability to think and make decisions by themselves. Monsters are natives to the Red Zones and are the most dangerous enemy towards mankind's survival. * Argonus: The monster known as Argonus lives on the United States East Coast Red Zone. Argonus resembles a wrestler with strong arms and small legs. It is known for its slow movement speed yet its strength can't be underestimated. * Cryos: The monster known as Cryos lives near Oregon. Cryos resembles a mammoth with 4 tusks and canine fangs. It has the ability to freeze anything around it, thus fire is needed to protect oneself from the sheer cold. * Hios: The monster known as Hios lives on the remnants of Hokkaido. As expected from a Japanese monster, it resembles Godzilla greatly, with a mix of Gomora and Gamera as well. It has the ability to breath fire and cause things around it to burn. * Oculus: The monster known as Oculus lives on France. Oculus resembles a gigantic toad, with several 'holes' on its back, which are actually eyes that are sensitive towards particle movements. It can see anything around it at the range of 100 km. * Parsecon: The monster known as Parsecon flies around the Middle East. It greatly resembles a gigantic condor, with a wingspan of 50 m and a sharp beak that can destroy skyscrapers with ease. It has the ability to create gusts of wind and on its native homeland, sandstorms. * Renius: The monster known as Renius is the first monster to appear and it lives on the Italian Red Zone. Resembling a Roman gladiator, this towering beast carries a giant sword and can fire arrows from its chest. * Tschios: The monster known as Tschios lives on the Democratic Republic of Kongo. This heavily armored turtle monster causes earthquakes and volcanoes to erupt every time it wakes up. * Stratum: The flying monster known as Stratum flies around the frozen Australian Outback. Resembling a flying insect, this large monster causes lightning storms to appear. Category:Races Category:Powered Teridax Category:Sentinel 72